Episode 9275 (16th October 2017)
Plot Todd is in no hurry to make up with Billy. Summer is melancholy on what would have been Drew's birthday. She thinks Todd and Billy have split up and takes it badly. Sinead goes for an interview at Freshcos. Chesney decides to go back to work as the electricity is about to be cut off at No.5 with nobody earning. Angie finds Mary overbearing. Nicola tells Phelan and Eileen that she's keeping the baby and raising it by herself. Phelan is thrilled that he's going to be a granddad. Toyah and Peter think about changing the Rovers' brewer. Liz warns them that the punters won't like it. Simon finds a strange-looking cigarette inside a matchbox in the school changing room and dares Summer to smoke it. She throws the box away but goes back for it after the other kids have left. Tracy laughingly knocks Sinead back when she asks for a job at the florist. Sinead is grateful when Daniel retorts on her behalf, and invites him out to the bistro to apologise for the way she's treated him lately. Phelan outlines the plan for Andy's replacement: once the switch is made, he'll sign the house over to Andy who is never to set foot in Weatherfield again. Toyah takes heed of Liz's warning when Brian threatens to withdraw his custom should they stop selling Newton & Ridley ale. Hearing that Tom Ridley fancies Liz, she asks Liz to charm him into dropping his threat to blacklist the Rovers. Liz agrees on the condition that she doesn't have to do any more kitchen or cellar work. Daniel and Sinead share their employment woes. Daniel tells Sinead she can do better than the jobs she's applied for. Summer lights the cigarette with a match and smokes it. Chesney feels faint in the kebab shop and collapses in front of Billy. In the ginnel, Summer lies unconscious. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Jason's Construction - Office *Derelict house - Cellar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A grieving Summer seeks to numb the pain and pockets a strange-looking cigarette that Simon found in the school changing rooms. Chesney pushes himself beyond his limit and Phelan outlines his plan for Andy's replacement. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,860,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes